spartrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Rec The Fox
Rec The Fox was an 12 years old Fox. He was created with two tails and had high IQ. Rec was know for his special eye, that was a radar eye. He could feel/sense if danger was near. He was in his earlier life just know for being a Pilot, but after the Galaxy Corruption he was joining Team Galaxy. The team was a 5-team with: himself, Lora The Echidna, Ultra The Albatross, Swag The Hawk and Rec's pet Misse The Mau. Rec was given the gift of flying and was chosen to be the Air Type in the team. Rec and Lora was later beginning a relationship. The Explosion One day when Rec and Misse was shopping something happened with the surfice, it got dark and everything began to shake, many thought it was a earthquake but they understood something else happened. The planet was parted, the ground began to crack and the whole planet was exploded. The planet was into pieces and Misse was shocked. He didn't knew if his parents was okay and he couldn't contact them either. Rec comforted Misse and they both decided from this day to travel to the war-planet Earth. The took the closest ship and turned to Earth. When they arrived they was unsafe and lost, they didn't knew where they were. But in that moment they found a cave, and inside the cave a big albatross was hidden. But he wasn't the only one, also a echinda and a hawk was there. "Who are you?" ''Echinda said. ''"My name is Rec and this is my pet, Misse". ''"Oh, they're weak, they will never be like us!" Albatross said. ''"Well now you know about us, but the question is; Who are you?"'' Rec said. ''The Hawk looked at them with friendly eyes and answered: ''"Don't be so hard on them! My name is Swag, this is Ultra and her name is Lora... what are you doing here anyway?". "Planet Unknown has been destroyed... we... we tried to find a new chance to start our lives here!". They all discussed about the planet and then they started to talk about if they should be a part of their team and in the end they was a 5-team! Three Tails, Higher Hopes Rec and Misse was a part of the Team Galaxy and they both had grown. Misse had claws and was taller and Rec had grown in height and was using a green cap instead of black, he was also having boots instead of shoes. But the biggest change was that he got smarter and that gave him a third tail. Rec and Misse was getting stronger ever day and with their team behind their back, they were unstoppable! Meeting with Spartrex Rec was out in the garden on a sunny day, working with his invisible portal to another demension. After a few minutes, a group of bulliers and destroy Rec's Portal. He started to cry and the bulliers just laugthed and walked away. That's when Spartrex was out running and saw that Rec was crying. Rec told him about the bulliers and Spartrex got mad. Spartrex ran after the bulliers and... well, you know what happened!